This study is an extension of an ongoing study of menopausal women who have hot flashes. The specific aim of this second menopausal hot flash project is to further the work begun in phasse one by adding to the description of the woman who has hot flashes. SpecificaLLY, work will be done to quantify the hot flash through measurement of thermal and vasomotor changes, to assess the body composition of menopausal woman with and without the flashes, to evaluate the factors considered when decisions are made whether or not to use estrogens for relief of hot flash, and to estimate the prevalence of hot flash in menopausal women in a metropolitan area. To accomplish the specific aims, the profect has been divided into 3 phases, physiological, epidemiological, and ethnographic. The physiological phase will utilize experimental methodology to further characterize the woman who flashes, to quantify the hot flash, and to determine differences in thermal, vasomotor, and body composition of flashing vs. nonflashing women. The epidemiological phase will utilize house-to-house survey methods to estimate the prevalence of hot flash in the community. The ethnographic phase will utilize basic exploratory methodology through ethnosemantic method of interview to add to the description of the woman who has hot flashes, and to determine what differences there are, if any, among 1) women who have hot flashes and do not take estrogens; 2) women who have hot flashes and take estrogens and 3) women who do not have hot flashes.